


Christmas Eve Dinner at Gibbs house

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of A Wonder Filled Tony. A Holiday Dinner on Christmas Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 23 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/73678.html).
> 
> Today's theme is Holiday dinner. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313), [A Christmas House Blessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038), [Team Holiday Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8771506), [What's a holiday party without mistletoe?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781407), [An Eggnog Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8789368/edit), [The NCIS Holiday Show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798755), [A Tour of DC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8811733), [Team Sledding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8817856), [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612), [Glitter gone Wrong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8838319), [A Holiday Quickie Escape](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8847580), [Blizzard Time!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8857531), [The Fireplace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8872210), [Snowy Fun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8878945), [A Gibbs Family Tradition](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8892460), [Memories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8909995), [Abbified](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8922814), [Christmas Kissing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8940559), and [A Wonder Filled Tony](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8953138) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

An Unexpected Feast

Gibbs was glad that it was almost time to open presents. Tony had kept him running for 2 days straight trying to distract Tony from the continually appearing presents without Tony catching him putting the presents under the tree and without Tony figuring out what all the presents were. He was exhausted from all the sex and other activities he’d had to invent to distract Tony.

Once dinner was over, it would be Christmas Eve and Gibbs wouldn’t have to distract Tony anymore as they’d be opening presents the next day. Jackson had cooked the turkey and Tony had made a number of sides and Gibbs ever the curmudgeon had insisted on making steaks to go with the holiday dinner Jackson and Tony were making. It had been a long time since Gibbs had actually had a real holiday dinner. 

Gibbs was looking forward to tasting the sides Tony made especially. Tony had made roasted apples and brussel sprouts with bacon which had never been served before at any of Gibbs previous holiday dinners and Gibbs very much wanted to see if it should become a staple for holiday dinners in the future. There was also a green bean side and some other vegetable sides that were more common that Tony had put his own spin on that Gibbs was curious to try as well.

Finally all the food was ready including the steaks Gibbs had made and Jackson, Tony, and Gibbs all sat down at the table to eat. Gibbs took a bite out of the roasted apples and brussel sprouts with bacon and moaned out loud. He quickly tried the other items Tony cooked too, groaning in pleasure at the taste of each one. 

“You have to cook Christmas sides from now on.” Gibbs demanded of Tony.

Tony laughed, “Ok, Jethro. Not a problem.”

Jackson smiled at his boys. He wasn’t insulted that Jethro liked Tony’s cooking better. He was just glad that Jethro finally had someone to make him smile like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
